It's The Choices We Make
by Amara Angel
Summary: Niana is a lonely girl with a dangerous past. She is rescued by Lyn and starts on one great adventure after another. Little does she know that every choice she makes will change the destiny of the land forever. Ocx? Please review on ideas for pairings
1. A Meeting In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in Fire Emblem except Niana and maybe some more characters if I decide to add them. Please review; I really appreciate the comments. I have also changed it a little for those few who have already read the original. I took to heart the comments given and I agreed that some of it needed to be developed and made my own. Parts of the characters' personalities are different, but i hope you like the new format. Thank you again for the comments.

* * *

She kept to the shadows hoping they wouldn't see her moving as quickly and quietly as possible; praying that she would get away. She ran all night and by early dawn she found herself in the middle of a plain area. Her flight had exhausted her to the point that she could no longer stay conscious and collapsed where she was.

A young plains woman, about the age of 18 with long green hair, was scouting out the area when she saw something in the tall grass nearby. It was a girl about her age laying in a dirty heap. She looked like she was in trouble. Her face was covered by the hood of her forest green cloak, so she could not see her features or hair color but that wasn't really important right now. The plains woman quickly carried the girl back to her home and cleaned her up. She laid her on a bed and waited. While she waited she studied the now cloak-less girl who looked to be about her own age. She was dressed in simple clothes. She had purple, fingerless elbow gloves; a form fitting purple dress, with a gold belt, that flowed at the bottom; and black hiking boots that ended just below her knees. Her face was not so simple; it was rather beautiful in her rescuer's opinion. She had fair skin with a slight tan from all that traveling the plains woman assumed she did. She had slightly rosy lips and a small pink blush across her cheeks. Her hair was a cerulean color that went down to her mid back with a couple braids near her face. Her earrings and necklace were teardrops of a stone that matched her hair. The plains woman really had no idea of what to make of this girl.

The girl slowly woke up and looked about her.

'Where am I? What am I doing here?' She was so confused, but someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you awake?" The girl jumped slightly as she just noticed the other person sitting next to her. The girl looked at the one who seemed to have taken care of her, not yet sure of what to do. She didn't know the girl's name or even if she was friend or foe; but she did save her so maybe she was a friend.

"I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now."

"Thank you for your kindness," she said tentively. She sensed that Lyn was a good person, but she herself was naturally untrusting. Lyn could tell that this guest seemed to be a little edgy and wanted to break the ice between them.

"You are very welcome. You can stay here as long as you need to. May I ask the name of my guest?" she said with a smile.

"Niana (nee-AH-nuh). My name is Niana."

"Niana huh? What an odd-sounding name…"

"What?" Niana looked at the girl skeptically, wondering about what she was saying.

"Oh pay me no mind. It's a good name," she said putting her hands up.

"Thank you, I rather like it," Niana smiled. She was starting to trust this nomad girl.

"Haha I see you have a sense of humor. I'm glad that you're feeling okay. I noticed that you wear hiking boots and carry a pack; are you a traveler?"

Her guest was silent for a few moments. Lyn wondered why Niana had gotten quiet. It's true that she found her pretty exhausted and a little banged up, but she thought that was just from hard travelling. Now she thought that maybe there was more to this girl's story.

"Yes I am a sort of traveler. I have been for a while." She didn't look directly at Lyn when she answered her as if she didn't want some secret to be given away.

"Oh? How long is a while?" Lyn seemed genuinely curious and was hoping Niana was becoming more comfortable with her, but the minute she asked, she knew she was starting to step on touchy ground.

"I'm sorry if I am being too nosy, I didn't mean to be rude or offend you," Lyn said quickly.

"It's alright. You have not offended me. Being a traveler, I am used to keeping to myself. It is a way of life."

"I see. I will ask no more of your past and will let you rest." She gently laid Niana back down and pulled the covers up. Suddenly they heard some shouting outside.

"I'm going to go check it out. Niana you stay here and wait for me," and before Niana could say anything, Lyn had run out of the tent.

While Lyn was gone, Niana pushed the covers off and tried to stand up. She was a bit shaky but otherwise all right. 'Good I can travel by tomorrow.' She didn't really want to leave Lyn. She had grown fond of her within the short time they knew each other. Lyn was kind and had a good heart. It had been a while since Niana had had a companion or just someone to talk to. Lyn had given her both, but she had to keep moving. It was too dangerous to stay in one place.

Lyn rushed back into the tent , interrupting Niana's thoughts, looking a little panicked.

"Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!"

"The Bern Mountains? What would they be doing this far down?" Niana knew that bandits usually didn't leave their resident area unless there was a good reason.

"They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I have to stop them before they do any damage. Niana, you'll be safe here. I'll be back."

"Wait, let me help you." She reached for her cloak which was draped at the end of the bed.

"Just rest. I can handle these men." Lyn put her hand on the cloak.

"Please let me repay you for saving me and taking me in." She took her cloak and clasped it over her shoulders with a gold clasp.

"Are you feeling up to it, though?"

"I'll be ok; don't worry." Lyn saw her smile for the first time. It was pleasent and she knew she could trust her.

"Alright. Can you use a weapon?"

"I can, but not the sort of weapon you are thinking of. I'm a tactician."

"A tactician huh? Well I could use you're help. ...Alright you can come, but stay close to me." Lyn quickly walked out the door grabbing her sword on her way. Niana put her hood up and followed.

"Over here, Niana." They hid in the trees in order to get a good view of the enemy without being spotted themselves.

"What do you think?" Niana surveyed their situation. There were two men all together. Both looked formidable but she believed that Lyn could take them one at a time. They would have to act fast though.

Lyn watched as Niana had closed her eyes after she had asked her question. She appeared in deep concentration and had an aura about her. Suddenly she spoke startling Lyn.

"Alright. You're going to have to take them on individually. This one in front of us is going to get even closer to us. When I give the signal you confront him. Do not let him call to his companion."

She spoke with such knowledge of the situation that Lyn could only wonder. 'How did she- I can't think of that now. Just do as she says Lyn.'

"Okay." She pushed her quesitons to the back of her mind and concentrated on the battle to come. Just as Niana said the bandit in front of them did get closer and Niana nodded to her. Lyn ran from the cover of the trees and faced the bandit.

"Halt!" The bandit staggered not expecting any opposition.

"What? Outta my way you little wretch or I'll make you move." He pulled out his ax and advanced on her. Lyn stood her ground and quickly moved in to make the kill, but he blocked her with an attack of his own. She slid back from the force of the blow and decided that she had to be quick and cunning in order to defeat him.

"Lyn! His left side is his weak side! Strike there!" Niana called. Lyn did so and make a fatal blow to him but as he fell, he was able to make a blow to her arm.

"One down. How was that Niana?" She held her arm with her other hand and faced the tactician. Niana came over holding a bottle that Lyn knew held vulnery.

"That was well done for a first fight, but you have one more opponent and you can't do that with a wounded sword arm. Here." She handed her the bottle and Lyn downed it. She felt a lot better and was ready to finish this.

They reached the leader who stood in front of an abandoned hut.

"Who dares defy me?! Bart! Bart!"

"It's no use," Lyn said, "Your friend is down and it's just you." She got into an attacking stance and readied to fight him.

"You- You! Prepare to die!" He delivered a strong attack that would have instantly killed Lyn had she not dodged in time.

"Lyn! You have to end this now!" Niana knew the danger Lyn was truly in and wanted her to get out of it as soon as possible. Lyn summoned all the strength she had and performed a Triple Slash worthy of a sword master.

"I- I can't loose," but he was gone before he hit the ground.

"Niana," Lyn didn't look at her, "Let's go."

They headed back to Lyn's tent without saying a word. Both had a lot on their minds and went straight to sleep.

Niana woke early the next morning to the smell of cooking eggs and toast.

"Oh good you're awake." Lyn was sitting bye the fire making breakfast. Niana sat up and put her feet on the floor. She didn't sleep much during the night. She knew that she had to tell Lyn goodbye, but it hurt her to do so. For the first time in her life, she felt as if she had a friend, but she had to keep moving.

"Lyn-"

"Niana," Lyn interrupted her. She didn't look at Niana when she spoke the next part. "I've decided something. I need to become stronger. Have you noticed that no one else lives nearby?"

Niana did notice and it had bothered her. She nodded to Lyn.

"Several months ago bandits, like the ones yesterday, attacked my people; the people of the Lorca Tribe. My father, who was the chief of the Lorca's, and my mother were both killed. I am one of the last remaining; all the others left. I _have_ to become stronger. I need to avenge my family." At this she looked up at her new friend. "Will you take me with you? Please."


	2. Decision Time

Niana just stared at the green haired girl in front of her. This was one of the last things she had expected to hear. What could she tell her? 'Sure come on'?

"Please, let me come with you. Train me. I have nothing here anymore. I need to become better, stronger, and maybe I can do some good along the way."

Niana studied the girl before her, begging Niana with her eyes. Niana had come to think of Lyn as a friend and companion. She knew she would miss her company once she left, but her path was hard and perilous. She didn't know what to say. How could she turn her down, but how could she not?

"Lyn," she looked directly at her and made sure she understood the gravity of her choice, "the road I travel is not an easy one and you must first understand that. There will be perils and hard times. Sometimes you don't know if you'll even get a bed to sleep in or food to eat. There is constant danger and you may not come back here. Do you understand this?"

"I do," and Niana knew she meant it, but would still take the chances.

"Very well than. I welcome you as my friend and companion on my journeys." She clasped her new friends hand.

"Thank you, Niana. I promise to make you proud. I will be your peerless warrior and you will be my tactician. We can find what you are looking for...together."

'What have I done?'

"Niana?"

She blinked and prayed that everything would be alright.

"Right. We can do it together!"

They started off on their journey together after packing up the necessary supplies and saying goodbye at the graves of Lyn's parents.

"Mother, Father I will make you proud. I will become stronger and come back someday." Niana hoped that that day would come.

As they were walking away from the site Niana asked Lyn if there was a city they could stop by to aquire the supplies they were without.

"The nearest city is Bulgar. It is the shopping capital."

"Then to Bulgar it is." Once again Lyn saw a beautiful, rare smile come from her tactician, her friend.

Niana felt that for once in her life things were going good; that everything would be alright. She tried to ignore the growing feeling it the back of mind that something bad was coming. Later she would find out that she was right.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise the next one to be a little longer.


	3. Getting To Know You

They had traveled for several days and were far from the plains. They were two days travel from Bulgar and were stopped for the night. Lyn had just come back from getting more wood for their fire when she noticed a pungent smell.

"Mmm. What is that?" She was practically drooling.

"Rabbit stew," Niana said simply while stirring it. Lyn was a bit taken aback. How on earth had this simple tactician gotten rabbit so quickly? She decided to eat now and ask questions later.

"Wow, Niana! This stew is amazing!" Niana smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. It's something I learned while on the road. I can teach you if you like."

"That would be great! Thank you. You certainly are full of surprises. You learned all of this on the road?"

"All of this?" Niana stared at her confused.

"Catching rabbit so quickly, this stew, and your tactician skills," she said simply

"Well, when you've been on the road for a while you have to learn certain skills in order to stay alive and healthy." They were quiet for a bit more and enjoyed the warm dinner. Niana broke the silence with her quiet words.

"When we first met you asked me how long I had been a traveler." Lyn just nodded as she watched the tactician stare at the fire. "I have been on the road since I was eight. As you can probably understand, had I not learned these skills quickly I wouldn't really be here today." Lyn looked at her with sadness and shock. 'Since she was eight? What could have happened?' Before Lyn could say anything, Niana spoke up again.

"One day I was camping in strange woods far from any city or any other person. I had hoped that I could be alone with myself away from anyone. When you're alone, no one can hurt you or laugh at you. I was just a foolish child. That night, though, I got a visitor. I will forever be grateful for that night. That visitor took me in and trained me to be a tactician. I studied under him for six years; it was the best time of my life." Niana had gone silent and gotten up to get more wood for the fire. She came back and sat down next to Lyn.

"What happened? Why aren't you still with him?" Lyn was so shocked at the things this girl had told her. She wondered what caused all of this to happen and why to such a young girl who was no older than she was. Niana's next words cut off her thoughts and anything she would have said.

"He's dead." Lyn just sat there with eyes wide.

"Wha- What –" Niana cut her off.

"It's time to get some sleep. We still have more ground to cover if we're going to get to Bulgar by lunch tomorrow." Niana put water on the fire and pulled out her sleeping mat.

"Right." Lyn decided that this wasn't the time and followed suit. It was a while before she had fallen asleep. 'What happened to her?'

The next morning Lyn was being woken by a gentle shake.

"Come on sleepy head. We need to get moving." Niana was way too cheery for it being so early in the morning. Lyn woke up to Niana smiling at her while putting her supplies away.

"Haha, Lyn you're going to have trouble this morning after staying up so late."

"You're in a cheery mood."

"I guess after finally talking, truly talking, with someone I was able to get some weight off my chest." Lyn looked at the girl.

"It's hard to be alone; you know that better than anyone. I want to thank you for your patience and understanding."

"It's what friends do. So… What happened to your teacher." She saw a cloud come over Niana's face.

"He died; just like I said last night." Lyn knew this was the end of the discussion and got her things together.

"Mmmm that smells great Niana. What is it?"

"Oh this? I saw some edible berries and decided that it would go good on some toast. What do you think?"

"It tastes great." They continued eating their breakfast as they walked to Bulgar; quickly becoming close friends.

* * *

Please please please review about who i should pair the tactician with. And also what you think


	4. What?

They finally reached the gates to the city Bulgar. It had been several months since either Niana or Lyn had been to a city as big as the one in front of them.

"Niana, how much supplies do you think we need in order to get to the next town?"

"Well, we'll have to pick up some herbs both for food and healing. Some grow here naturally so we can pick them up along the way. We can also get some bandages while we're picking up the medicinal herbs."

"Haha, it sounds like you're packing for a combat group." Lyn smiled at her traveling companion.

"Well, on the road you do have to be prepared. You never know-" Niana was interrupted by some thing she had never heard before.  
"Oh beauteous one! I have never seen anyone so fair as you."

"Is he talking to you?" Lyn looked sidelong at her companion.

"Can't be. I'm wearing a cloak."

In front of them stood a young knight clad in green armor. He had brown short cropped hair with a green band tied around his forehead. In his hand he carried a single red rose that he held out to Lyn. The two of them could only stare at young man in front of them as if he had lost his head.

"Would you grace me with your name? Or, even better, your company?"

"Is it not polite, _Sir Knight, _to give one's own name first?" The knight looked at Niana as if he had just seen her. He quickly recovered, though, and was back to his flattering.

"Why, yes it is. I am Sain, a noble knight to the kingdom of Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire."

"And he fits in?" Niana mumbled to Lyn, who was trying not to smile.

"Shouldn't that be the land of "callow oafs with loose tongues?" Niana could tell that Lyn was a little offended by this knight and decided that if he wanted to live she had better take Lyn away.

"Oooh, you're even lovelier when you're cruel." He had the type of smile on his face that said he was totally clueless as to what was about to happen.

Lyn was absolutely furious and before she could say anything Niana interrupted.

"Lyn, I think I see a first aide shop. Let's go." She had a little trouble trying to drag the girl away, but finally Lyn came.

"Wait! Please." Sain stared at the backs of the young woman and her companion. "Aah, another failure." He then heard someone come up behind him. "Kent! My boon companion! Did you not see that lovely lady I had the pleasure of talking to?"

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" Sain flinched at his companion's voice. "Hey! Heh Why so severe an expression?" He could tell he was going to get another lecture.

"If you're manner weren't so severe, I wouldn't have to have such an expression. Sain, you represent the land of Lycia, and as such you are to be kind and courteous to all, especially women."

"But I was, my dear friend," Sain interrupted. Kent just glared at him.

"We, also, have a mission to complete, if you haven't forgotten while off making a fool of yourself and offending women."

"I did remember our mission, and did not offend the women. But how could I stay silent in the presence of such glorious beauty? That would have been discourteous, and, as you said, a knight of Lycia simply could not do that." Kent gave him a look that said: "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

"Ugh, that stupid, fast-talking-"

"Lyn." Lyn looked over at Niana then calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, but he was such an idiot."

"Yes, but we'll never see him again so you don't have to worry about it."

"Haha. I guess you're right." They then heard two people yelling and were curious to see what was going on, but they had to keep going. They then came upon a young priest who was selling vulenaries and other healing items.

"Good-day madams are you interested in my merchandise?" Lyn and Niana were a little confused about the fact that a priest was selling some goods but decided that he would be the best one to buy it from, seeing that he would be honest. Lyn was the one that spoke up.

"Yes, please but may I ask why is a priest selling goods?"

"I'm trying to earn money for the temple due south it is in need of repair."

"The one that houses the Manni Katti?" Lyn wondered what could have happened to the temple. She remembered going there as a young girl with her father and mother to pray for the safety of their merchants who would leave to the cities to sell things to earn money for their tribe. She hoped that the sacred sword and the priests were all right. Before she could ask, the priest was asking her a question.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I've been to it before."

"If you are heading in that direction can you please give this to the elder at the temple" The priest gave them a bag a coins and a few first-aid items.

"Why would you give us these?"

"Please consider it a payment for doing this"

"Thank-you." After saying good-bye to the priest they left to get other necessities. Lyn was wondering what was going on with Niana, because she hadn't spoken much since they met the priest. Lyn looked at her companion out of the corner of her eye and saw that she seemed to be in deep thought and was troubled by what she was thinking about.

"Niana?" Niana didn't look up or answer.

"Niana, are you all right?" She was startled out of her revere and looked surprised and Lyn. She then smiled and said, "Yes, I'm fine Lyn. I was just thinking about the temple the priest referred to. I'm hoping the people there and the sword are safe." Lyn looked surprised and her.

"How do you know the temple?"

"Oh, well, …. You two were talking about it and I figured it's a temple, so there would be people there, and the way you looked when you mentioned the Manni Katti, I saw that it meant something so I'm just worried for you is all." Niana had said some of it a little quickly and Lyn wondered if that was really all, but decided to let it go for now and continue their shopping.

After they got all they needed, they left back to the entrance but they saw the 'love sick' Sain talking to another knight who flared the same crest but was clad in a maroon colored armor. He was a little taller than Sain and sprouted neat orange hair with a no-nonsense expression. They weren't too thrilled about encountering Sain and his flamboyant flattery, but the knights' horses were blocking the path and no one could get through. Lyn sighed and started over to the knights with Niana following behind.

"Excuse me, but your horses are blocking the way."

The two knights looked at Lyn and Niana surprised. The one in the maroon armor recovered his wits quicker.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. Please continue." Lyn looked shocked at the young man but pleased at the same time.

"Well, it's good to see at least one of you is well mannered." Niana smirked under her hood, but of course no one could see or even really knew that she was there. The polite one looked thoughtful as if he was trying to put a puzzle together.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?"

"Hey, no fair, Kent. I saw her first." It was all Niana could do not to hit her forehead at the stupidity of the situation.

"Hmph. I guess there are no noble knights in Lycia. Come on, Niana. I've lost my patience with these two. Let's go," and she stomped off towards the gate. Niana just shook her head at them and followed Lyn.

"Wait up, Lyn."

"Wait! It's not like that!" Kent yelled to them, but they ignored him and kept walking.

"Sain, you lout," Kent was so furious that he couldn't say anything else.

"But I thought…"

"I'm not like you." Kent was looking thoughtful after the two girls.

"I think we've found what we're looking for." Sain looked at him shocked.

"You mean _she's_ our mission?" He then looked after the two girls as well.

* * *

"Is that her, Boss?" A shadow just smiled wickedly.

"Yup. This will be fun."


End file.
